degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 106- Gotta Be Somebody
(Charlie, Lindsay, and Seann are walking to class) Charlie- Lacey’s gone all week? Lindsay- Yup, her parents took her to some vacation for such a good girl. Yeah, right. Seann- If they only knew… Charlie- Guess we can’t work on her this week. You guys wanna hang out after school today or something? Seann- Can’t me and Linz got drama. The school show is coming up next month you know? Charlie- Seems like everyone is busy. Lindsay- What about Skylar? You still talk to him right? Charlie- Yeah, but all he ever wants to do is play video games and stupid stuff. Seann- Maybe you should join a club. Here (Seann points to a flyer for signing up for football) Charlie- Football? I’ve never played it before in my life. Lindsay- Gym? Charlie- You think I participate in gym? Psssh no way, man. Seann- It would definitely keep you busy. Charlie- I guess but…don’t you need to know how to play? Seann- Practice starts tomorrow. Lindsay- That gives you a whole day to figure out how to play. Charlie- Is that possible? Seann- Football’s not that hard, believe me. Lindsay- You just gotta learn how to throw and the lines and passes and all that. Charlie- Learn a sport in one night…got it. Don’t bug me tonight guys, I’m busy. (Charlie walks away and Lindsay and Seann laugh) (Seann and Misty are talking outside and Skylar walks up to them) Misty- Look who it is, Scumlar. Seann- What could you possibly want from us? Skylar- I just…could I talk to you alone for a sec, Seann? Seann- No. Skylar- Please? Misty- He said no, so scram. Skylar- I just needed some advice… Seann- On what? How to be normal? Skylar- About Lindsay…I know you are her are friends and I just wanted to know how I can get her to like me. Misty- Listen, I’m her best friend and I’m telling you now, there is no way under any circumstances that she would ever like you. Got it? Skylar- I know she wants me… Seann- Is this dude for real? Misty- I sure hope not, cause he might need some mental help if he is. Skylar- Whatever, I’ll get her to go out with me on my own. (Skylar walks away and Seann looks at Misty) Seann- You in the mood for some revenge? Misty- When aren’t I? (Now, Charlie is at lunch and Lindsay and Daley come and sit by him) Lindsay- What’s the list for? Charlie- It’s a pro-con list. Daley- About? Charlie- Whether or not I should join the football team? Daley- Charlie Donaldson on the football team? I can’t get that image into my head, sorry. Lindsay- What do you have so far on the list? Charlie- For pro I have that it attracts girls, will raise my popularity, will get me into better shape, and will get me more friends to hang out with. Daley- And cons? Charlie- I’ll probably suck and get laughed at, will be working out all the time, and will have to study all night tonight. Lindsay- There are more pros than cons. I would go for it. Daley- The worst they could do is tell you no, right? Charlie- I guess, but I don’t think that I’m sports material. You know? Lindsay- How so? Charlie- I’m not…strong or skinny or whatever. Daley- You’re fine Charlie, let’s see your muscle. (Charlie rolls up his sleeve and flexes, Lindsay and Daley feel his muscle) Lindsay- You could…get a little stronger. Daley- Or get strong period. Lindsay- Not helping, Daley. Charlie- You’re right, maybe I should join knowledge masters or something. Lindsay- Only geeks join knowledge masters…no offense Daley. Daley- Yeah, sure. Lindsay- If you’re looking to get more popular or get a girlfriend or whatever, then football is the way to go. Charlie- Then…I guess I know where I’m going after school tomorrow… (Charlie sighs. Now Seann and Misty approach Skylar at his locker) Misty- Listen, do you still want to get Lindsay as a girlfriend? Skylar- You guys are helping me? I thought we were sworn enemies? Seann- We decided to let the past go, YOLO right? Skylar- So, what do I do? Misty- Lindsay loves skinny guys with muscles. Show her somehow that you got those and that’s the first thing that will get her interested. Skylar- Really? It seems to me she wouldn’t care about the outside, just the inside. Misty- That’s what she says but really, all girls just want a nice bod. (Seann turns around trying to not laugh) Skylar- Okay…if it will help, I’ll do whatever it takes. (Skylar starts walking to Lindsay’s locker around the corner and Misty and Seann follow him, laughing hard) Lindsay- (to a girl) I saw those at Aero for like six bucks! Skylar- Hey, Lindsay. Lindsay- Uh…hi? (Skylar takes his shirt off and flexes for Lindsay) Lindsay- What the hell are you doing? (Seann and Misty start cracking up behind them) Skylar- Misty and Seann said… Lindsay- You freak, get away from me and strip for someone else. (Lindsay and the other girl walk away angrily) Skylar- I thought you guys said she would like that? Misty- How weird? Maybe you should put your shirt back on before a teacher walks by. (Misty and Seann walk and laugh as Skylar quickly throws his shirt back on. Charlie is in his room that night when Lindsay calls him) Charlie- Hey Linz, thanks for the distraction. I needed a break. Lindsay- Still studying? You sure you want to do this? Charlie- It’ll be worth it right? Lindsay- I guess but…I’m worried you’re trying to change yourself into someone that popular people will like. The Charlie I know hates sports because of the competition and the sweating. Charlie- Well that Charlie is feeling pretty lonely lately. That Charlie is a loser… Lindsay- That Charlie is perfect the way he is… Charlie- That Charlie needs to prove himself. Not only to everyone else, but to himself. Lindsay- Well if it makes you more of a man or whatever, I can’t really give you advice on that. I would phone up Seann. But if it’s because you think you’re not good enough then I’m here to tell you that Charlie Donaldson is an amazing guy who needs more confidence in himself. Charlie- That means a lot Linz…thanks. Lindsay- I’m gonna leave you to your studies…but if you want advice, you know who to call. Charlie- Bye… (Charlie sets his phone down and stares at it, smiling. Now, Skylar is walking to school and Dana and Nadine pass him) Dana- if you ever need a boyfriend, Nadine, just call Skylar over here. He practically rips off his clothes for girls. Nadine- How manly! (They walk by and laugh. Charlie catches up to Skylar) Charlie- Skylar, is there any particular reason you just ripped off your shirt for Lindsay? Skylar- Seann and Misty said it would get her to go out with me. Charlie- Yeah maybe, if your first date was to the loony bin. Skylar- I just really like her and I want her to like me back. Charlie- Well, your chances of that happening just went down the drain. And not to rub it in or whatever, but I think she likes me. Last night, she was telling me how great I am and everything. Skylar- Well at least one of us gets her… Misty- One of you get who? (Charlie and Skylar both look down) Misty- The girl lives in my room with me. If she liked anyone, she would tell me first. Skylar, not a chance in hell she’s ever going to like you, Charlie…not sure but I can see her with Seann before either of you. Charlie- She said I was perfect last night, Mist. Misty- Well not trying to be mean Charlie, but girls don’t want a…girly guy… Charlie- Girly? Misty- You shouldn’t spill your emotions to a girl, guys don’t do that. Charlie- Then joining the football team is just what I need. (Charlie walks away and Misty and Skylar exchange glances. Now Lindsay is at her locker and Seann approaches her) Seann- Morning, sunshine. Lindsay- Are you going to rip off your shirt now too? Seann- Only if you want me to. Lindsay- I’ll pass. What’s up? Seann- Is Charlie still going to try out for football? Lindsay- I think I talked him out of it last night. Seann- Thank God, I didn’t want the little guy to be embarrassed any more than he actually is. Let’s be honest, he would have sucked. (Lindsay whacks Seann in the chest) Lindsay- That’s so mean…and true. Seann- Oh look, it’s Misty, your human shadow. Misty- Oh look it’s Seann your monkey. Seann- Monkey? Misty- Charlie is going to try out, he just got upset and left to sign up. Lindsay- Oh God… Seann- This isn’t good. We have to stop him. Misty- Don’t. He’s not going to realize that joining a sports team won’t boost his popularity unless he learns it himself. Lindsay- And by learning it himself you mean completely screwing up his try out and getting laughed at? Misty- Kinda. Seann- She’s got a point. All we can do is be there for him I guess. Lindsay- I still think this is a bad idea. Misty- Only time will tell. (They all walk off, but Lindsay looks upset. Charlie walks onto the field after school for try outs) Charlie- You can do this, Charlie. Just remember everything you read last night. Pike, throw, eye on the ball…whatever! (From the bleachers) Misty- Charlie!!!!! (Charlie looks and sees Lindsay, Seann, Misty, and Skylar, he waves to them) Lindsay- This is not going to go well. Skylar- You don’t know that. Lindsay- I can sense it. (On the field) Kevin- Okay freshman, you decided to join late, so now here’s your last chance to get a spot on the team. Cable- There are fifteen of you and three spots on the team which means a quarter of you will not make it. Charlie- Don’t you mean a fifth of us? Cable- Whatever! Kevin- Partner up and let’s do some throwing exercises. (Some guy grabs Charlie and they are partners) Cable- Start! (The guy throws it perfectly to Charlie and he misses it completely) Charlie- Sorry, I got it! Seann- Let the embarrassment begin… (Charlie throws the ball completely wrong in the opposite direction. He also trips and fall when they are running and gets tackled twenty times. Lindsay covers her eyes) Lindsay- I can’t watch anymore. Misty- This is brutal. Kevin- Come in! We’re going to pick the three team members we’ve chosen. Cable- Jeff Masters, Jason Wiln, and Taylor Marks. Thanks, guys. Go change. (Charlie looks shocked and walks up to Kevin) Charlie- Hey man, just wondering, why didn’t I get a spot? Cable- To be honest, brother, you were the worst guy out there. Kevin- Do you even know how to play the game? Charlie- I studied all night…I Cable- You don’t study football, you practice. Kevin- Someone like you doesn’t belong on our team, shoo. (They walk away and Charlie is panting and looks sad. Now Lindsay and Seann run up to him as he’s walking home) Lindsay- Get well soon cupcake? I stole it from the caf for you. Charlie- No, thanks, I’m not hungry. Seann- You weren’t terrible out there. Charlie- They said I was the worst out of everyone. Lindsay- Well, football’s not your thing, so what? Charlie- What is my thing, then Lindsay? You two have drama and Lacey has student council and drugs and Misty always has friends to hang out with and I’m alone, all the time! Seann- Man…I didn’t know you were so- Charlie- Crazy? Seann- No…lonely. Charlie- Yeah, well like Misty said, guys aren’t supposed to show their emotions. Lindsay- Don’t listen to Misty, that’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard. What happened when you kept everything in? You end up like this; a mess. (Charlie is starting to cry, but trying to hold it back) Charlie- I’m trying to keep some of my dignity here, Linz… Seann- Can you leave us alone for a sec, Linz? Lindsay- Yeah…sure. (Lindsay leaves and Charlie buries his head in Seann’s shoulder. Seann comforts him and Lindsay starts crying when she sees this. Skylar walks by and sees his friend like this) Skylar- I thought I was his best friend, not Seann. Lindsay- Yeah, well I’m just a girl. He has to keep cool around me or else his dignity is down the drain, apparently. Skylar- He likes you a lot, Linz. Lindsay- Really? I thought I was just a girl to him. One he can’t even show emotion to, to be correct. (Lindsay storms off and Skylar sighs. Kevin and Cable walk by) Kevin- Hey, Cable, you notice anything…gay? Cable- Only these two guys about to make out. And you? Kevin- Well one of them throws like a sissy and the other is in drama, so I see two of the gayest guys I’ve ever seen. Seann- Leave him alone, Kev. Charlie- Do you guys like to destroy lives? Is it the other sport you play besides football? Cable- You tryn’a start something, brother? Seann- Charlie, let’s go, you’re better than them. Charlie- I may not play football and I may not be the manliest of men around here, but I’m straight. I have a crush on a girl and like most of the school, I think you guys are the biggest asses around! (Cable punches Charlie and kicks him to the ground. Seann tries to help him, but Kevin and Cable kick Charlie on the ground until a car passes by. Seann helps Charlie up and he’s bleeding everywhere) Seann- Man, hold on, I’ll get a teacher or something. Charlie- Save it…I’m going home… (Seann looks on worried as Charlie walks away. In his room, he heats up a paper clip and shoves it through his lip. He fakes a signature and walks out of a tattoo shop with a tattoo showing on his chest. At school the next day, Lindsay, Misty, and Seann are talking outside) Misty- This is my fault, I shouldn’t have told him that. Lindsay- Agreed, but you didn’t get Cabe and Kev to beat him up. Seann- Did either of you get him to answer his phone? Lindsay- Nope. Misty- I hope he’s okay. I take responsibility for whatever happens to him. (Charlie walks by wearing a low V-neck and his tattoo showing. He has lip, nose, and ear piercings and has a goth-look) Seann- Oh my God… Lindsay- What the hell did he do? Seann- Charlie, man, what’s up? Charlie- Hi guys. Like the new look? Misty- It’s…different. Definitely different. Lindsay- Charlie, why did you do this to yourself? Charlie- I felt like it. Sorry, mother do you not like it? Lindsay- No…I just… Charlie- Save it, Linz. I don’t need any ‘advice.’ Lates. (Misty, Lindsay, and Seann sit open-mouthed. Charlie walks into the hall and bumps into Kevin) Kevin- Hey, Cabe did the geek try to fake a new look or is it just me? Charlie- Back off Jenkins. I’m not in the mood. (Charlie slams Kevin’s locker on his hand and walks away. Nadine notices him and smiles. Now Nadine follows him outside) Nadine- New look? Charlie- Guess so. Nadine- Pretty hot. Can I see your tat? (Nadine walks up to him and pulls his shirt down exposing his tattoo of a bull) Nadine- I like… Charlie- Me too. (They start to kiss and Misty walks by) Misty- Charlie, what are you doing? Charlie- Seriously, please leave us alone! Misty- Nadine, please go away. (Nadine gives her a weird look and walks away) Misty- What was that? Charlie- I was making out with Nadine, until you ruined it. Misty- Why were you making out with her? Charlie- Because she thought I was hot. Misty- This isn’t he Charlie I know. The Charlie I know is compassionate and emotional and fun. I was wrong for telling you guys don’t express emotion. That’s you! You are just an emotional guy. You’re carefree and perfect. That’s the Charlie I love! Charlie- Love? (Misty kisses Charlie) Misty- Yes, love. I don’t show emotion so that’s why I thought you shouldn’t either. Charlie- So, what does this mean? Misty- It means there’s a girl standing right in front of you who would love to go out with you and you have to make a choice whether you want to or not. (Charlie kisses Misty) Charlie- Does that answer your question? (They continue to kiss and now Lindsay is at her locker while Seann walks up to her) Seann- How do you like that new look on Charlie? Lindsay- It’ll take some getting used to, but I guess we’ll have to live with it. Seann- He’s in a bad place…we need to be there for him. Lindsay- We need to be there for Lacey and now Charlie and it seems like me and you are the only normal ones left. Seann- You think I’m normal? Lindsay- Well… (Seann starts tickling Lindsay and she throws him off) Lindsay- Stop it! You’re so mean!!! (He stops and they both look at each other and then start to kiss) Seann- Linz, will you go out with me? Lindsay- …you bet… (They kiss again and Skylar is behind them looking furious) Skylar- …revenge is a bitch… Category:Blog posts